This Feeling
by Rainbowlaserparty
Summary: Pacifica never thought that she would ever fall in love with Dipper Pines. But yet, here she is, at the mystery shack, with him. DIPCIFICA.


**So here's my first Gravity Falls fanfiction! I've started to ship Dipper and Pacifica ever since "Northwest Mansion Mystery", so enjoy this little Drabble, story, whatever you want to call it. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsh.**

Pacifica had no idea how it happened.

One moment she met the Pines and instantly hated them. And the next, she fell in love with one of them.

She didn't want it to happen. She tried to avoid it. He said that she was unlike her family. She wasn't all that bad. And for once in her life, she felt truly happy. And with him.

For days she lied awake at night. Thinking of him. She knew now there was no stopping it. It was too late.

Pacifica Northwest was in love with Dipper Pines.

* * *

The day came when she decided to slip out of her mansion, sick of her parents.

They were madder than they have ever been with her. She disrespected their family name. She knew, however that she did right.

She decided to take a walk down to the mystery shack. Where Dipper was. Thoughts started to crawl into her head. What would Mabel do if she knew Pacifica liked her brother? Sure, they'd been getting along a lot more than usual now, but they still disliked each other. It would take a long time for Mabel to warm up to her.

She walked up to the front porch of the shack. She wasn't sure if she should knock or not. If she did, they would answer, and most likely close the door again. But who wouldn't? She was a disgrace to this world. She had done terrible things to this family. She had gained forgiveness from Dipper, but not from the rest of them.

She threw all the terrible thoughts aside and knocked on the door. What was the worst that could possibly happen?

When the door opened, Pacifica cleared her mind. She looked up and saw Dipper holding the doorknob. She knew he was most likely going to shut it again.

"Pacifica?" He stared at her confused.

"Hey Dipper. If you're wondering why I'm here, I just.. Wanted to get away from my parents."

All confusion disappeared from his eyes, only to be replaced with understanding.

"Come in." He sighed.

She walked in silent. Trying her best to not be annoying.

"So what did they do this time?" He asked her.

He had been worried for her lately. Wondering how her parents had been treating her. He actually found himself thinking about her more now. He didn't understand that though.

"They've been the same. Angry, angry, and more angry." She sighed.

She didn't know where it came from, but tears started pouring out of her eyes. She was so stressed. All this anger from her parents. Why couldn't they just treat her well? She was their daughter after all.

"Hey, hey, it's ok." Dipper pulled her into a hug.

Pacifica blushed. She felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach, a usual feeling she got when she caught herself thinking of Dipper. She hugged him back and cried into his sleeve. She had no idea why he was letting her do this. He usually only shown hatred to her.

At that specific moment, Mabel had come down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, her jaw dropped.

"Oh crud." Pacifica thought. She knew Mabel would be more then enraged to find out that her former enemy had been hanging out, let alone hugging, her brother.

"Pacifica? Why on earth are you here?" She didn't seem mad, just shocked.

"I've just been.. Well.. Sad lately, and you guys have kind of been.. Nicer to me lately and I thought that maybe-"

"I understand Pacifica. Dipper told me all about the story. Especially the part where you two enjoyed the party." She winked.

Dipper felt the heat rise to his cheeks and felt like an idiot.

Pacifica smiled.

"Hey.. Mabel?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about everything I said to you. You're not a bad person." She grinned.

"Aw Pacifica. I forgive you!" Mabel smiled back cheerfully.

She came completely down the stairs and placed a sticker on Pacifica's shirt that had a picture of a puppy saying: "you're grrrreat!"

Pacifica smiled to Mabel and sat up.

"So.." Dipper added in awkwardness.

Mabel came over to him and whispered something in his ear, winked, and left the room.

Pacifica saw the blush spread across his face.

"So uh... Pacifica, I need to tell you something." He choked.

He cleared his throat and tried again.

"So, lately, I've been thinking. We've... gotten along recently, and I've kinda had this feeling that-"

Before he could finish, Pacifica cut him off.

"Me too."

"Wait, you too what?"

"I've been having a feeling too. About you.."

She felt the butterflies again, but she ignored them. She was Pacifica Northwest. A whole different Northwest. Brave, and not afraid of what came her way. It's time she re-wrote the family name.

"So like, do you mean-"

Once again she cut him off, but instead of words, a kiss. The kiss didn't last long, but it was long enough for her to rid of the butterflies. The kiss felt magical. A feeling she never had before. Dipper was shocked at first, but soon closed his eyes. They both broke apart, blushing.

"Wow." Was all Dipper could say.

"I know that probably made you hate me even more, but I had to get that off my chest." She said.

"Pacifica, I don't hate you. In fact, that's the feeling I was going to tell you. I thought that I would've been rejected again." He sighed.

"No Dipper. I wouldn't reject you. I... I..." She smiled.

"I love you."

 **Wow! That was harder to write. I tried to make it as detailed as possible. Hard one to write to be honest. But totally worth it! :3 Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
